


Toddling

by frostmrajick



Series: Strength of Three Thousand [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Wonderswan Series
Genre: Family, Gen, Homelessness, Teen parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostmrajick/pseuds/frostmrajick
Summary: Millenniummon is confused and unhappy with his new body, and Ryo might kind of like it.





	Toddling

Millenniummon is running ahead of him when he suddenly trips and falls. Ryo starts to laugh at the look of confused insult on the child’s face.  
“That’s why they’re called toddlers,” he says, picking him up. “They ‘toddle’ more than walk.”  
Millenniummon looks at him accusingly. “Why?” he demands, and looks even more perturbed at his inability to phrase his question better.  
But Ryo knows what he’s asking. He shrugs. “I told you,” he says, thinking how strange this conversation must seem to anyone listening, talking to a two-year-old on an equal level, “if people saw two of me, that would be weird, especially if they know me and know I don’t exactly have a twin. If you want my body, there has to be enough of an age gap that the similarity isn’t noticeable. And I’ll admit,” he adds, “I’m still not exactly sure I can trust you. At least the trouble you can get into in this form is manageable.” Millenniummon pouts at that, and the sight is absolutely absurd.  
The child’s face is dirty from his fall, and likely because they haven’t exactly been able to keep the best of standards hygienically. Ryo needs to find them a place to actually stay. He and Millenniummon could technically stay in a shelter, he supposes, but there would be questions, and anyway, there’s no way Monodramon would be able pass for a whole night, and he’s not leaving his partner. So for now, alleys, it is. He absently licks his thumb and begins to wipe the smudges of dirt from the face.  
They realize what he is doing at the same time and freeze. Ryo smiles and laughs awkwardly. Millenniummon, for his part, gives a small smile and leans against Ryo in contentment.  
Huh, Ryo thinks. Maybe this will be okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the first part of this series over a year ago. I had another, oh, five hundred pages that I figured I'd never post because the whole thing was so something only I would like. But people have liked it, and I have a few one-shots that I also really like, so I finally decided to post some of them. This one has just always really amused me, so I thought it a good test run as a continuation of the (public) story.


End file.
